Fate
by sonic.last
Summary: What happens when 18 find someone, crazy kind of like herself? Will she lose her dangerous self from this guy? OCx18
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Dragon Ball Z all rights belong to it's owner.**_

_**This is a alternate universe, that I had created from a old RP.**_

* * *

A young feminine woman with shoulder blonde hair and light purple eyes stood in a long line at a late night party. She was not from this time period, but she easily blended right in with everyone else. She was from the future. In her time everything was destroyed by her and her brother of course. Her and her brother got separated after playing around with the purple hair boy's time machine. she just assumed that she had to be in the past because everything looked how it was before she came into the picture.

As the line moved slowly, she became inpatient and decided to cut a bunch of them in line. Being the first one in the front now, many of the citizens started to complain about the whole thing. "Hey, get in the back of the line like everyone else!" A young man yelled at the top of his lungs. Getting a cold glare from another man.

"Yeah, who gave you permission to cut!" A lady yelled at the blonde haired girl.

A cold smile appeared on the blonde face as she turned to everyone. She loved the sound of humans complaining about little things like this. Just gave her a reason to cause trouble. "Your annoying me, stop complaining over something so stupid and grow up. All you have to do is hand this guy your money and your in. Why does it take such a long time to do that? Well, i guess its because your pathetic brains process so damn slow, you guys make me feel like a genius and just for all this and the minor headache you gave me, I think I'll make the line smaller. Better start running."

Holding her hand out in front of her, a purple glow appeared in the middle of her hand, The crowd started running and not many could get away. She shot the Ki blast out of her hand watching it destroy everything in her path. Laughing out loudly she stood still and watched the smoke, still listening to the screams.

A young man, who was third in line was already annoyed, but now more then ever. The crowed start running, bumping into him which got him out of his comfortable position. He open his sliver eyes, trying to see what they was running from. He seen a glow, he raised a eyebrow. The blast may had blown everybody else away, but it had no effort on him. He went back to his previous position; His arms folded across his chest and his back against the wall. "You know..it's rude to blow people away like that." The man spoke in a cold, yet calm voice.

The girl walked over to him as she took her right hand and pushed her hair behind her ear. Walking around him, amazed that he didn't get hurt or budge from her blast, she smiled as she spoke calmly back to him. "Wow! You seem to be perfectly find from that ahahha... I didn't even notice you there, but of course i don't really notice anything that doesn't catch my eye fast enough."

She knew now that he had to have been some kind of fighter if he wasn't hurt from her. She walked around him, again as she stopped in front of him giving him a cold side smile. She examined him a bit, gathering data on him, but wasn't able to get a lot out of him. She can sense his power level and it was higher than a human standards. She was interested in knowing more. "Now tell me ... what exactly are you going to do about that blast i just did big boy?...why do you care if they got hurt, you seem fine right?" She stared at him, waiting for his answer.

"Well I'm fine..it didn't hurt at all, the only thing it did was burn the money i had..I don't care much for them only the little kids and the ones I live with, beside most of them is low life's and rapist...So I wont interfere.." He glared at the girl, her purple eyes locked with his for a second. He closed his eyes, fighting against the smirk that tugged at his lips. The crowed, stared at him, like he was crazy. The girl had killed some people, but he wanted to have a conversation with her.

The man had helped some kids before, but wasn't gonna help them. "Now answer my question,who are you? Your not a normal person yourself and must not live around here." He eyed her, he seen her lips move, but couldn't hear from the crowed. Annoyed once again. "Shut up! We're talking!" He yelled, everything was silent now.

She chuckled as she was amazed by his quick temper, of the people screaming for something so small. In fact she thought she was the only person who got frustrated with the human's screaming. She looked up at him, a smirk tugging at her lips. The pest or where ever she was just got a little more interesting.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Please Review and tell me what you think. Roger That!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to start doing this again and see how far I'lll get with it. If people like it I will update it along with my One Piece story 'Turning The World Upside Down.' Anyways enjoy and leave reviews!**

* * *

She looked down at her boots as she kicked the rock that was by her shoe and spoke answering his question. "Well, umm I don't know if a lady should give her name first so I wont, but I am amazed you can tell I'm not from here. Is it the way I dress. Maybe its something you haven't seen yet. In fact i am not from here. I am...lets just say...future stuck in the past or the other way around." She looked up at him once again as she smiled trying not to laugh. "So another question from me to you, Who are you exactly? now I just see you as a person who doesn't care much for the elder but more for the young. Guess you can say same goes here for me." She tapped her foot on the ground feeling the wind blow through her hair lightly.

He smirked, interested in the blond that stood so close to him. The male balled his hand into a fist, opening it and forming a small ball of Ki in his hand, "Ki...is an interesting energy. So much destruction is used by it when it could be turned into almost anything." He wrapped his fingers around the ball of energy trapping it in his large hands. 18 watched this display, starring in astonishment when he reopened his hand releasing blue stars. "I'm just a person who help out people once in a while, the ones I really help are my friends but beside that I don't care about all the rapist and low life's that live around here. It's easy to tell what they are just by a look in the eye..just like I could tell that you're not human young lady."

The blond listened, or at least it seem like she was. Her eyes were still following the blue stars which collided with her forehead. She expected pain or a burn, but nothing happen. She caught the falling stars, "That's amazing." She comment, "Dr. Gero would had never thought this possible...the old fool." She spoke under her breath, "By the way, you haven't answered my question..completely."

"My name is Yukio." He answered, his sliver eyes running over her once again. "I'm not from here myself and wouldn't telling you everything about me be lead to something...problematic?"

"Sure, if I find it necessary to use what information I have against you." She replied, a smirk forming on her features. "Keep me in the friend zone and I am a powerful ally. Put me in the red zone...and I'm an even stronger enemy." He didn't seem to be faze by her threat.

"Now how about you answer this for me; What are you exactly? You could just ki energy but I can't feel it. Your not a normal girl, but something stronger...And judging by that threat of yours you must be very powerful."

"Fine fine...well I am a woman keep that in mind, but I am half human half android yes its true. And so that means that the reason why you can't really figure me out is because of my energy. You can't feel it because it can't be detected. Not many live from fights. But...by just talking to you. I don't think I am looking for a fight. I wouldn't want to hurt someone who doesn't care about low life and things like that. Even though i wish you didn't care about anyone at all. But that would be bad for me because we would be fighting right now if you didn't."

She got curious of his arm muscles as she placed her hand on his right arm lightly and pressed on it gently, "Someone works out a lot.. i can say it really shows. So Yukio you can either call me Woman, most people do. Or you can call me 18. Its just easy that way that's all up to you." She lets go of his arm muscle as she started to walk passed him watching everyone run out her way. "I'm out of here I doubt that club will let me in now...unless you can convince him to let me in." She looked at him, her smile promising mischief.

"I don't think they will let me in. After all I just got done talking to you and not fighting, plus I survived your blast. The only way in is beating the guards down, but it don't offer much entertainment." He pushed off of the wall, "And I'll call you 18 being called women is just unusual..so should we take own leave?"

She starts walking as she nods her head at him. She walked down the sidewalk and started to speak to him as she placed her hand on her hips not even caring about the people who watched her, "Alright I appreciate that a lot thank you. So you have a big family here with you? Or are you the only one here that people rely on sometime when something bad happens? I know I keep asking you these questions, but I will have to admit I would like to get to know you more Yukio. You seem interesting and plus I haven't been around anyone who was similar to me and my thoughts since my brother. God knows what the hell he is doing right now." She glanced over at him up and down as she felt a sigh fall past her lips thinking about her brother 17, she hoped that he was fine and didn't worry too much about where she was. Like he even cared right.

"I don't mind if you ask me questions, I have one brother here, my little brother and his name is Loki beside that I don't have any other family that live here. However, me and my brother don't act the same and he's not similar to me..Now it's my turn to ask a question not nothing about your past or anything just why did you want to get into that club, it seem like you don't really like being around people like them and you was quick to fire a ki blast, so why did you go there?" He questioned while walking with her, paying no attention to the on lookers.

"Well I like to have fun that's why I wanted to get inside the club. I love to party, I usually just ignore people who try to stand in my way of fun. Or I just take their life by killing them hmm...is that bad? I sure hope we see eye to eye on it." She looked up at him with a smile as she flipped her hair back laughing at what she said, "I mean just think about it. If you worry about what other people do and say. You will never have time for yourself. And I must have time for myself to keep myself together both physically and mentally, plus emotionally. I am a woman so...I have emotions. Just harder for me to show it sometimes unless i really want to." She stopped as she looked over at the car store that was filled with window cars. She looked at the yellow one which lights up her face and a bright smile comes across her lips making her eyes glow. "Wow that baby is beautiful i want it." She walked over to the window as she examined inside.

The man smirked, the car reminding him of the one he had. He approached her, standing beside her. "Aha, most girls do like stuff like this..too bad you can't buy it right now..I should have got that and not the black one wouldn't you say 18?...It is better and you very want it." He spoke, if 18 wasn't busy staring at the car she would had noticed the mischief slowly taking over his sliver eyes.

A hand roughly clapped down on Yukio's shoulder, yanking him back with unneeded force. Yukio looked back at the man, seeing that he was taller. "Let go of me or I'll hurt you." Yukio threaten, he wasn't in the mood for fighting, but defeating people like this man could barely count as a warm up.

"I already call the cops, so why don't you just relax and wait for them to get your ass." The man replied annoyed that someone shorter than him felt that they could match his strength.

A grin slowly over took Yukio's features, "That sounds...tedious...I would rather kick things into over drive." He shot his head back, the back of his skull colliding with the man's jar. The guy took some unsteady steps back, feeling the weight on his right hip disappear. He looked down seeing that the gun was gone, raising his head. "You know...these things are a lot lighter than they look." Yukio spoke examining the gun, "Wonder do they actually pack a punch...let's test that shall we." He raised the firearm, pulling the trigger. The bullet colliding with the man's shoulder and knowing him down. "Hmm good enough."

The sound of police cars coming gave Yukio an interesting idea. He turned to the yellow car, channeling a small bit of ki energy. The ball he created turning into a small key. He pushed it into the keyhole, unlocking the door. He hoped in the things, unlocking the other door. "Get in."

18 smiled with excitement as she ran over to the passenger side of the car and jumped inside shutting the door hard. She rolled down the window as she flicked off the cops putting her hand out the window. "Ok lets go Yukio hahaha now this is going to be fun!" She was very pleased that Yukio wanted to pull off some great action. She had not bothered the peace in a city forever and since this city was still standing strong without broken buildings and dusty streets like her future. She looked over at Sonic and gave him a warm calming smile still amazed by his considerable actions. "So where should we drive these Cops to...our little joy ride will be like a maze to them. I must say Yukio you amaze me each time you do something. You are very exciting. I thought this dead beat town was really dead. But you tell otherwise."

He smirked, staring the car with his energy key. 18 found it odd that ki could create such things, she'll have to learn later and just fell a driveway with cars. "I must say the same who knew there were people like yourself on this world." He spoke with a smirk much different from his calm voice. "Alright let's go!" He slammed his foot down on the paddle, going straight to 60 miles per hour. The police chasing after them right away while Yukio took sharp turns, testing their driving skills and knowing that many of them would fail, but not enough. "hmmm." He looked at the gun he had, placing it on 18's lap. "Here use this to have fun with them."

18 watched his hand place the gun on her lap as she picked it up gently studying it. She didn't know what kind of gun it was but she didn't care. As long as she got to play with it that's all that matter to her. She rolled down her window as she lifted her body out the window half way. Her butt and thighs were firmly halfway off the seat as she pointed the gun back at the cops firing each time and laughing with excitement. "Ahahah take that popo bitches! ahahah You facing dangerous criminals. Don't expect to get us because you have another thing coming at you." She lightly kicked her feet with excitement in the car almost hitting Yukio. She hasn't had this much fun in some time and didn't want it to leave so fast. She yelled back in the car to Yukio."Go to the mountains and make it a high-speed chase, i want this to get on the news."

"Fine to the mountains!" He shouted and she knew that he would deliver. The past just got a lot better.

* * *

**TBC LEAVE REVIEWS!**


End file.
